Mics, Bats, and Mummies
by always krissy
Summary: The relationship between Rogue and Alex deepens. WIP. Sequel to my fic 'Mics, Web Cams, and Revelations.' New Chapter added.
1. 1

TITLE: Mics, Bats, and Mummies 1/?  
AUTHOR: always krissy  
DISCLAIMER: X-Men:Evo doesn't belong to me, mmkay?  
AUTHOR NOTES: I was just playing around with my fic (id#1404741) in my memories and I inspired a sequel. cackles Part one of it!  
PAIRING: Rogue/Scott, Alex/Rogue, Scott/Jean  
RATING: PG-13 

Rogue tapped the mic in her hand. 

"Uh, hello?" she called. "Is this thing still on? Alex?" 

"Sorry," Alex's face popped up on her screen again, and Rogue fought a sigh of relief. "I, uh. You know. Dude, just don't do that to a person!" 

"Sorry," she echoed his own words. 

"Yeah, well," Alex cleared his throat. "Prepare me for the next time when you're going to blurt out your feelings for my brother." Alex shuddered. "There's just some things a guy doesn't want to know. And dude... His sexy arse isn't one of them." 

"I didn't say 'arse,'" Rogue made a face. 

"I didn't want to say 'sexy' and 'ass' or 'butt' in the same sentence as Scott." 

"Point taken." 

They fell into a comfortable silence and watched each other. It had become a weekly ritual to meet each other and talk. Sometimes it was only for a few minutes, others for hours on end. Their longest conversation had lasted for nine hours and had annoyed Scott for days afterwards. THAT conversation had prompted Scott to buy Rogue her own used computer for a birthday gift. And Alex had bought her a webcam and mic set. Between the two brothers, and her other friends, Rogue had made out pretty well. 

"What're you thinking about?" 

Rogue smiled at the prompt, "Just how lucky I am to have you and Scott as my friends." 

"Oh," Alex replied. He fell silent for a moment, before grinning. "Did I ever tell ya 'bout the time Scott came over and we had a surfing contest?" 

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Scott? Surfin'? Are ya joshin' with me?!" 

"No," Alex smirked. "He lost a bet." 

"What bet?" 

"That's for me to know and you to never know." 

Rogue jumped at the sound of Cyclops' voice and she tipped her head back to the side to catch a glance of her friend. Scott smiled down at her, and Rogue greedily returned it. She never saw enough of him lately. Between protecting the students at their school, and schoolwork and the Danger Room, and talking to Alex, she never had a moment alone. 

"Hey, bro," Alex chimed, bringing Rogue's attention back to the present. "How's it hangin'?" 

Scott smiled and waved. "Hey, Alex. Pretty well. Jean and I are celebrating seven months together." 

"Seven months!" Alex cried in surprise. "Wow." 

"Tell me about it," Rogue muttered. She didn't catch either look that was directed towards her. Scott's, in annoyance, and Alex's in jealousy. 

"So, Alex," Scott said, loudly. And Rogue instantly reeled in the hint, "Are you coming over for the Halloween party next month?" 

"Halloween party?" Alex echoed. "I didn' know you were havin' one." 

"New plan. To help some of the new students settle in. You're more than welcome to come." 

Alex shrugged. "Dunno. You comin'?" He looked at Rogue. 

"Yeah. Gotta be there," she made a face, "for support." 

"Then sure!" He grinned brilliantly and Rogue returned the smile. Scott could only watch them and shake his head. She'd probably never get it. 

After all, this was Rogue. 


	2. 2

NOTES: I know, Rogue seems out of character, but she's only that way with Alex. And sometimes Scott, if Alex is there. Remember, I have it established that they've been talking for a while now. And thank you for the reviews. :) 

"So, have you decided what you are going to dress up as?" 

Rogue rolled her eyes. It was several days after Scott had invited his brother to the party, and every time Rogue had spoken with Alex, it had been the same. 'Is it costumes? Is it a theme? A masquerade? Do you bring 'dates' to this thing? What is _your_ costume? Do you know Scott's?' Etc, etc, etc. It was starting to grate on Rogue's nerves. Really, she didn't even want to go. 

"Dunno," Rogue finally responded. "Oh, and Scott had these dumb sign-up forms and we're working in groups for stuff. Kitty 'n' I are in charge of food and music." 

"Get Punked," Alex laughed. "Whatever you guys do, man, don't play rap or something, 'kay?" Alex shuddered, "There's this girl at my school who is always listening to the music in the Commons at lunch, and it's just horrible." 

Rogue sighed, "We will probably play pop music. Kitty will have her way, and most of the new mutants are preppy like her. Or more like her than me anyway." 

"No one else can be like _you_, Rogue." 

Rogue frowned, wondering if that was a compliment or an insult. 

"I guess I'll take that as a good thing," she muttered. Sometimes Alex said the weirdest things. She just didn't understand him. 

"It's a good thing alright," he assured her quickly. "So, dates? You said it is couplish?" 

"Yeah. Dates if you have them." 

"OK. Cool. So wanna go together?" 

Rogue started at the question. "What?" 

"Well, you know. I'm single, you're single. We like each other, so. You know. What better match is there than that?" 

"I guess." Rogue shrugged. It was better than sitting in the corner alone, like she did at every other party she went to. And Scott would be with Jean, so maybe it would be a nice distraction. 

"So themed costumes," Alex clapped his hands together. 

Rogue's eyes widened in horror. "No." 

"Aw," Alex pouted, "Come on! Themes are the best." 

"I will probably go as a mummy," Rogue countered, "because that is what I've dressed up as every year that I've actually dressed up." 

"Uh, why would a girl go as a mummy?" 

"Do I have to write it out for you? The bandages protect my skin." 

"Oh." Alex looked embarrassed at not getting it sooner. "But c'mon," he wheedled, "I bet we could come up with something else with long sleeves. And if you give me your measurements, my mom can make it." 

Rogue decided to ignore the comment about her measurements. "I could be Dracula and you could be my victim," she offered. Alex didn't seem thrilled at the idea. 

"Let's not." 

They continued to argue about costumes; neither agreed on what the other liked. 

"Let's just surprise each other," Rogue suggested at last. "Themes are boring, anyway." 

"As long as you dress up as something other than a mummy!" 

"OK, OK, I get it!" 

Alex smiled cheerily at her agreement. Rogue watched him curiously. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. 


End file.
